Refrigeration devices, where it is necessary to send the refrigerant to different areas of the same device, are equipped with multiple-way valves controlled by a component governed by the core of an electromagnet, which closes or opens apertures for the passage of gas when said core moves.
The electromagnets used for this purpose have to be powerful because of the high pressure of refrigerant gases. This means using large, costly electromagnets that have well-known disadvantages.
One of the disadvantages in using electromagnets is the noise generated during operation. Direct current (DC) electromagnets have been proposed as a solution for eliminating, or at least reducing, this drawback. However, they require electronic modules to rectify the current. This solution has been generally ignored both because of high component costs and poor functional dependability resulting from the increased complexity of the device.
The present invention is a valve as described below which is reliable, durable, and silent. It comprises two elements:
an electrothermal element that can easily and rapidly be connected to PA1 a second mechanical element; the two parts are assembled by connecting the former element to a suppport bracket integral with the latter.
The present invention is also economically advantageous in addition to its other features.
The valve comprises a casing enclosing a waxy, thermally expandable mass; appropriate means for transforming the increase in volume of the thermosensitive mass into a linear movement; components activating a needle valve with respect to the seat of a multiple-way valve; and a pair of electrically-powered thermistors (PTC) in contact with the metal casing enclosing the thermally expandable mass.
Another feature of the valve is that its rod is electrically insulated with respect to the thermoelectric elements.
A further characteristic of the valve regards its structure that is designed so that the assembly of its elements occurs after welding internal components, while the elements are open; and the welds are tested for leakage before proceeding with the final stages of assembly because said welds are inaccessible once the valve is assembled.
The valve also comprises a mobile rod which is hermetically sealed in a diaphragm or metal bellows defining the circulating area of the refrigerant gas.